Kame in the Rain
by divinedragon7
Summary: Skaura was recently orphaned, then sent to a private school. Where she meets Syaoran, a jerk who loans her his jacket at their first meeting, and Tomoyo a fashion obsessed girl. Sakura now has to sort her feelings and deal with an abusive roommate.


(A/N: Well this is just a story I started in class when I got bored. I don't know where it's going yet but I have some ideas. I hope you all enjoy.)

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Kame in the rain

Chapter 1: In which we take a ride and meet the cast

Sakura leaned her head against the cold glass of the cars window. The sky was hidden behind gray clouds and the wind blew rain against the unmoving car. The woman in the driver's seat seemed indifferent as she waited for the light to change.

The street lights illuminated the tiny droplets of rain as they covered the town. The light changed and the car moved forward, water splashed onto the windshield momentarily obscuring the world outside.

The windshield wipers quickly pushed the water away, the woman driving turned to face Sakura. "Stop moping, this is a wonderful opportunity"

Sakura just glared at the woman, she didn't see the wonderful side to any of this. Her father had disappeared on an archeological dig three months before and a month after that her and her older brother Touya had been awarded to the state.

They had sent her and Touya to deferent orphanages and she'd spent the last two months sleeping on a thin lumpy mattress in a building that should have been condemned years ago. It wasn't fit for chickens let alone humans, the roof leaked and the windows wouldn't closed all the way meaning there was always a draft.

She could remember her horror when she'd first seen her room there. The wall paper, which she thought might have once had a flower design on it, was faded and pealing. The ceiling was covered in water marks and the wooden floor was warped.

The room had only been ten feet by ten feet but she'd shared it with three other girls. There were two bunk beds for them but they were small and the mattresses were thin and lumpy. The other girls hadn't been mean but they weren't happy that she was there taking up space.

Sakura hadn't even been allowed to call Touya or write him. Though she knew he was fighting with the government trying to convince them that the few months till he was eighteen didn't matter and he should be allowed to take care of Sakura. She didn't hold out much hope of that though.

_I guess I should at least be glad to be getting out of that crappy place._ She thought glumly. Before he had disappeared her father had arranged for her to go to Kame Academy. She was surprised when earlier that day Linda, the woman who was driving her to the train station, had come in and told her to pack her things because she was leaving for a private school.

It couldn't be any worse than the orphanage.

* * *

The car pulled into a parking lot next to the train station; the rain had picked up and was coming down in buckets now. Linda turned to face Sakura, "Don't do anything to embarrass us. If you manage to do well then it will reflect well on the orphanage, though from a stupid stick like you that's probably too much to ask for."

Sakura didn't answer, she'd gotten used to the people at the orphanage calling her stupid. She'd realized early on that they just like baiting the kids and she refused to play their games.

"Your school uniform will be waiting for you at the main office. Apparently your father already had everything set up and paid for. Why he'd waist all that money on a brat like you is beyond me."

Linda had perpously parked in the middle of the lot so Sakura couldn't help but get wet when she got out. She grabbed her backpack which held the few things she owned and threw open the door making a dash for the station.

When she reached the arches of the stations covered platform her shirt was soaked through. Even though she was out of the rain now the wind still bit into her and she started to shiver. She went into the small station building to get out of the wind, inside she felt warm air wash over her and a soft yellow light illuminated the inside which consisted of just a few benches.

Only one other person was in the station, a boy around her age laying on one of the benches. He looked like he was sleeping. He had messy light brown hair and Sakura walked towards him studying his face. It was kind of cute, without realizing it she started to lean closer to him.

Then she was looking into chocolate brown eyes, she blinked then realized the boy hadn't been sleeping. Sakura shoot back, the boy sat up. "You know your soaking wet?"

"Duh it's raining outside."

The boy took off the gray jacket he was wearing at tossed it onto the bench next to her. "You might want to change out of your shirt before you catch a cold"

Sakura wrapped her arms around her chest defensively, "No!"

"I didn't mean here. Weirdo." He lay back down and closed his eyes again.

Sakura just sat there; even in the relative warmth of the station she was still very cold. Finally she grabbed the boys coat and went into the girls' bathroom. She pulled off her shirt, then wondered if she should take off her bra too since it was damp. She didn't though and just pulled on the jacket zipping it up.

She rang her shirt out over the sink as best she could. Then went back out and sat on the bench, stuffing her shirt into her pack. The boy cracked an eye open and gave her a cocky smile. Sakura promptly decided she did not like his cocky attitude.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Sakura was starting to doze off, the boys coat was very comfortable and the station was nice and warm. She was startled out of her dozing by the loudspeaker. "The 515 is now arriving. I repeat the 515 to Niston, Pocker, and Three falls city is now arriving. Also to all Kame students this is your train with a transfer in Three falls city. Thank you and travel safe."

The boy sat up and slung a pack over his shoulder. He also grabbed a gym bag and walked for the doors. Sakura did the same, _guess he's going to Kame too._

The storm was still in full force as they excited the building; Sakura braced herself as the wind hit her. But she forgot about the door and it swung into her face. She fells backwards holding her nose. "ow ow ow ow ow!"

She blinked the tears away from her eyes, then scrambled to pick up her backpack and hurried onto the train. She didn't see anyone on the first floor of the car but to her left was a set of stairs and she went up them to the second floor. The boy was setting part way down the aisle with his feet up on the seat across from him.

Sakura couldn't explain why she did it but she suddenly felt incredibly mad at him. She walked over to him, "Hey don't you know you're supposed to hold the door open for girls? Thanks to you I got hit in the face."

The boy cracked an eye open and looked at her. "It's not my fault you're so clumsy, you should have been paying attention."

Sakura had to resist the urge to grab him by his shirt and toss him off the train. Her temper had gotten her into quite a bit of trouble at the orphanage. Instead she went and sat down as far as she could get from him.

The train car was warm and once it started down the track the gentle rocking motion soon had Sakura sleeping peacefully.

It was some time later when the train stopped and Sakura uncurled and stretched. The boy hadn't moved it seemed. She turned to the window; it was too dark to see much outside except for the small pools of light where street lamps shone. The rain hadn't let up at all.

A girl with long black hair wearing a white skirt and blue shirt came up the stairs carrying two large bags, she looked around then walked over to Sakura, "Is this seat taken?"

Sakura shook her head and the girl sat down. "Hi I'm Tomoyo"

"I'm Sakura."

Tomoyo leaned a little closer and looked Sakura up and down; Sakura wasn't sure what to do. Tomoyo suddenly threw her arms around Sakura and hugged her. "That outfit is so cute! I love the jacket where'd you get it?"

"Oh uh" Sakura was speechless.

"You can tell me please?"

"I got it from the guy down the aisle. My shirt got soaked in the rain."

Tomoyo looked down the aisle and saw the boy. "You mean from Syaoran?!"

"If that's his name then yea why?"

"He has a reputation for being rude and an ice king. He hardly ever talks and is always moody. I've seen him make girls cry with just a few words."

"Well he _is_ a jerk."

Tomoyo just shook her head. "So you're going to Kame too?"

"Yea. I just started."

"Oh you have to let me show you around! I've been going there for years. You've got to model for me too! I'm president of the fashion club and I have some dresses that would be perfect for you!"

"I'll think about it". Sakura wasn't used to dealing with people as straight forward as Tomoyo. She spent hours listening while Tomoyo told her about everything from the school to herself. Finally she seemed to tire herself out.

"Well I'm going to sleep for a bit before we change trains." She stretched and lay down across the seats. Sakura did the same and was soon asleep again

* * *

This time a sharp pain to her forehead woke her up. She opened her eyes and blinked, Syaoran was standing in the isle next to her. _He just flicked me!_

"You better hurry up clumsy or you'll miss the train" Then he walked down the stairs. Sakura sat bolt upright grabbing her pack and tripped over Tomoyos' bags. She fell face first onto the floor. "Ow!"

She sat up, Tomoyo was already awake starring at her. "Syaoran just talked to you, on his own, and did something nice too."

Sakura rubbed her forehead. "I wouldn't call flicking me nice. Come on or we'll miss the train!"

Tomoyo grabber her bags and they got off the train. The rain had stopped and it was now morning. Everything shone with fresh droplets of water. Another train was waiting just down the track and they got on.

This was an older train with just one floor and the seats were all in separate compartments that could seat four comfortable. Unfortunately all the compartments they tried were already filled.

"Ug isn't there anywhere to sit!" Sakura asked after another full compartment meet her eyes.

Tomoyo smiled, "Don't worry its always like this."

Finally they came to the last compartment. Sakura opened the door; inside was Syaoran laying across two of the seats. But the other two were empty. Tomoyo smiled. "See there's always room"

She went in and took one of the seats, Sakura followed. Syaoran opened his eyes. "You know it's customary to knock and ask permission before barging in and taking seats?"

Sakura starred him down. "These are the only seats left so grow up."

Syaoran snorted but just closed his eyes again.

"Oh Sakura look it's the three falls!"

Sakura looked out the window; they were passing a large water fall that split into three separate falls as it fell. It was beautiful catching the morning light. She starred at it till it was out of sight. Tomoyo smiled, "Its only about half an hour's ride to Quartz hill and then ten more minutes to Kame. Oh we should change soon. Syaoran would you mind leaving so we can change?"

"Why should I?"

Sakura grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Because she asked nice. Now get!"

Syaoran was stunned to say the least. No one, not even higher classmen had ever told him to do something, at least not in several years. He planned to tell her no but suddenly she pushed him out the door. "hey!"

Tomoyo smiled. "No one's ever done that!"

"I did so now someone has."

Tomoyo laughed then stood up opening one of her bags and pulling out a Kame school uniform. It was a white skirt and navy blue blazer over a navy blue shirt. Tomoyo pulled her shirt and slipped the other one on, then looked at Sakura. "Aren't you going to change too?"

"No."

"Aw! There's no need to be embarrassed, you have a great body".

Sakura blushed, "No I mean I don't have my uniform yet, it's at the office waiting for me."

"Oh ok then." Tomoyo hurried and finished changing. When she was done she opened the compartments door and a sulking Syaoran came back in.

He refused to say anything to them the rest of the ride. The train passed through Quartz Hill and stopped for a minute to pick up other students, then went on its way. A few minutes later as the train came over a small hill she got her first look at Kame Academy.

It was made of several large two to three story brick buildings connected by sidewalks. It was built in the middle of a clearing with trees on all sides.

The train slowed as it pulled into the Kame station, Sakura had to admit it was pretty cool going to a school that had its own train station even if it was just a wooden platform with a few walls to keep out the wind. The train stopped with a jerk and students started getting off and following a small path towards the school. Syaoran didn't move and Sakura wondered if he really was asleep this time.

"Come on Sakura we need to go!" Tomoyo already had her bags and was half way out the door.

Sakura was about to shake Syaoran to wake him up when he sat up and saw Sakura watching him. "What?"

Sakura just glared at him and followed Tomoyo.

"Weirdo" Syaoran picked up his bags and went out following the crowd of students.

The walk from the station to the school was only a few minutes. As they walked Tomoyo asked Sakura if she knew what room she was staying in yet.

"No, Guess I'll find out when I pick up my uniform."

"Ok, I'm in room 238. You should come by later."

"Sure".

When they reached the main buildings Sakura went to the office and Tomoyo headed for the dorms. The office was a long two story building that had vines climbing the walls.

Inside a girl a little older the Sakura was behind a large curved desk. She looked up when Sakura entered, "Hello how can I help you?"

"Oh I just came to pick up my uniform; I was told it was waiting here for me."

"Down the hall and to the right."

Sakura walked down the hall and found the office she needed, inside was a counter with several windows with attendants sitting behind them. She walked over to the nearest window. "Excuse me; I need to pick up my uniform and find out what room I'm in."

"Ok do you have you registration papers"?

Sakura reached into her pocket and took out some folded papers then handed them to the receptionist. "Alright hold on one moment and I'll go get your things."

She walked into a back room and Sakura looked around the office. The walls were covered in posters that said things like 'you can do it!' and other corny things.

"Ok here we go." The receptionist handed Sakura a large bag. "Your uniforms are in there, you can pick up your books at the school store. Here's your schedule and room number, and here's your I.D. You'll need that to buy your books or anything else you need at the student store. Since you're new here I'll find someone to show you around."

She looked around, "Ah! Syaoran would you mind showing this young lady around?"

Sakura hadn't even seen him come in; he looked at Sakura in detest. "You've got to be kidding me."

The woman smiled, "Not at all, it won't take long I'm sure."

"Fine." Syaoran walked out the door then looked back in, "Come on spaz I don't have all day."

Sakura followed doing her best best not to throw her bag at him.

He led her out of the building and across a small square to one of the three story buildings she'd seen from the train. Right outside it he turned to her. "Wait here for a minute."

"Why"?

"Because if I'm going to have to waist my time showing you around I don't want to have to drag my luggage with me." Sakura waited while Syaoran dropped his things off in his room, a few minutes later he came back out. "Ok, this and the building next to it are the boys' dorms. The girls' dorms are across the sports field."

She followed him as he walked past an oval track with a grass field in the middle. Syaoran looked back at her. "What's your room number?"

Sakura looked at her papers, "115"

"So you're in the first building second floor. Go drop your stuff off and we can get this over with."

The girls' dorm looked just like the boys' dorm from the outside. Syaoran said he'd wait outside while she dropped her things off but to hurry it up. As soon as she walked in she found herself looking at a large sign taking up most of the bulletin board that was hung on the wall.

**TO ALL STUDENTS**

**PLEASE REPORT TO THE DORM OFFICE TO **

**PICK UP YOUR ROOM KEY IF YOU**

**HAVE NOT ALREADY DOEN SO.**

There was an arrow pointing down the hall that Sakura followed. The dorm office was pretty small, only as big as her room at the orphanage. There was a small desk in the room and a woman in her early twenties with light brown hair was sitting behind it. She wore a long black dress and had a small hat with a black veil covering her face. She looked like she'd just come from a funeral. The woman smiled at Sakura. "Hi let me guess room key?"

"Yes, please."

"Ok I just need your I.D."

Sakura handed her her I.D. card and she swiped it through a small machine and handed it back.

"Alright here you go Sakura, room 115."

Sakura bowed, "Thank you."

Sakura walked back to the lobby and up the stairs. The girls' dorm was U shaped and her room was along the right side of the building. She set her bags down and unlocked the door, her room was large enough to hold two big beds with draws built in underneath, a closet next to the door, a small bathroom, and a long desk set under the window.

The view outside was of a grassy field that turned into trees a few hundred feet out. Through the trees she thought she saw the sparkle of water.

There were bags on the other bed but no sign of her roommate. Sakura sat her bags down on the empty bed and left, locking the door behind her.

Syaoran was leaning against the wall of the dorm; his face had a sour look on it. "Finally, I thought you decided to take a nap."

"I had to get my room key, besides it only took a few minutes."

"I just don't want to waste my time on a spaz so hurry up."

"What's your problem? You've been an ass since we met."

Syaoran stopped and turned to look at her. "You don't like me showing you around? Fine just give me back my jacket and find someone else to help you."

Sakura had forgotten she was still wearing his jacket, she wasn't about to give it back though because she only had a bra on under it.

When Sakura didn't answer Syaoran started walking again. "That building is the gym; locker rooms are on the far side. The building between the dorms is the main school building, mostly science classes but there are some others in there too."

He stopped in front of another building, it was long but only a single story. "This is the cafeteria, breakfast is at eight. Lunch is at noon and dinner is five but you can be late without missing the meal, they serve it for an hour. The student store is in here too."

Syaoran went in and Sakura followed, the cafeteria was a long room full of circular table. She didn't get a chance to look around though because Syaoran was already walking towards another door. Behind the door was the student store, it was almost as big as the cafeteria.

There were shelves with books, paper, pens, binders, and anything else a student could need. Sakura took out her schedule to see what books she needed; Syaoran reached over and snatched it from her hand. He glanced at it and walked down one of the isles.

"Hey give me the back!" Sakura ran after him and reached out to take back her schedule but Syaoran just shoved a book into her hand and moved on.

"Give me that back!"

Syaoran didn't answer instead he handed her another book to hold. He went up and down the aisles picking up books and giving them to Sakura, by the last aisle Sakura felt like she was carrying thirty pounds of books around with her.

She opened her mouth to yell at Syaoran again but as soon as she did Syaoran stuffed her schedule into her mouth. Sakura was so surprised she could only blink.

"There. I gave you the tour, helped you get your books, I'm done." Syaoran walked out the door leaving Sakura with the stack of books.

She took them to the counter and removed the schedule from her mouth. Luckily for her all her books had been paid for along with her tuition. Since what little money she had had was taken from her at the orphanage.

* * *

She carried two bags back up to her room, her roommate still wasn't there but the bags had been unpack. She sat down and started unpacking her own bags, by the time she was finished the sun was setting and the lamps outside were flickering on.

Sakura lay down on her bed, the mattress was soft and the thick covers on it were too. She was tempted to just fall asleep with her clothes on when the room door opened and a girl stepped in. She had curly black hair that came down her back, a pretty face and nice body. Sakura was sure she must be popular with the boys.

The girl looked Sakura over. "So you're my roommate?"

"Yea, I'm Sakura."

"I'm Becka, and don't think I didn't see you with Syaoran today. Back off twig, he's mine."

"Fine you can have him. I don't want anything to do with the jerk."

"Good, he and his money are mine. Wait a second is that his jacket?! It is!" Becka grabbed Sakura and pulled her off her bed. "What the hell are you doing in his jacket!"

"That's none of your business."

Becaks slapped Sakura across the face. "Of course it is!" she grabbed the zipper and pulled it down trying to forces Sakura out of the jacket. Then stopped.

"Oh my god, your not wearing a shirt. You bitch Syaoran is mine!" Becka moved to fast for a still shocked Sakura and punched her right in the eye. Sakura snapped back and her head hit the wall.

Sakura was dazed and her head was throbbing. Becka reached down and grabbed Sakura by the chin forcing her to look her in the eye. "Syaorans money is mine, I've worked too hard for a flat chest boy bitch to take him away."

Sakura hadn't been in a lot of fights but she never lost the few she had been in. Her right hand curled into a fist and swung up catching Becka square in the jaw. She staggered backwards and sat on her bed. She had a stupid stunned expression on her face.

Sakura stood on shaky lags and walked out of the room. He head was still foggy from the punch and hitting the wall but she walked down the hall to the stairs and went up a floor to Tomoyos room. She knocked on the door and leaned against the door frame. Becka wasn't any light weight fighter, that was for sure.

Tomoyo opened the door in a t-shirt and sweat pants. "Sakura! What happened?!"

She helped Sakura in and sat her down on the bed while she told her about what had just happened. "My god Sakura you need to see the nurse and the principal."

"No, I'd get in just as much trouble as Becka" Sakura knew how things worked, even if you were defending yourself a fight was a fight and they'd both get suspended at the least. Maybe expelled and she would rather fight Becka every day then go back to the orphanage. "Besides I can take her."

"Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded.

"Alright but you're staying here tonight no butts."

"Fine." Sakura was too tired to argue. Tomoyo gave her some clothes to wear to bed and made her sleep in the bed instead of on the floor. She also got some ice form a small fridge she had in her room and made Sakura hold it against her eye.

Sakura woke up soar; she went to Tomoyos' bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She had a black eye but it could have been swollen shut which it wasn't. Sakura went back out and took her first good look at Tomoyos' room. It was about the size of hers but there was only one bed, a dresser, a desk two padded chairs and a television mounted to the wall.

Tomoyo was awake and setting out her uniform. _Crap my uniforms in my room_.

"Good morning Sakura, how do you feel?"

"Soar but not bad, I guess I better go get my uniform from my room."

"You can borrow one of mine if you want; we're about the same size."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Tomoyo pulled a second uniform out of her closet.

"By the way don't you have a roommate?"

"No my mom pays extra for me to have a private room. It's mostly because I'm so messy when I'm working on clothes."

Tomoyo told Sakura she could shower first while she made a few adjustments to one of her uniforms. Sakura went back into the bathroom and stripped down, hanging Syaorans jacket on a hook on the door. Tomoyos shower was bigger than the one in her room and Sakura spent awhile just letting the warm water run down her soar body.

When she came out she had a towel wrapped around her, Tomoyo went in to take her shower while Sakura dressed, Tomoyo had altered the uniform so it fit her pretty good, though it was still a little big on her.

After Tomoyo came out and changed they went down for breakfast. As soon as they walked out the dorm doors they found Becka leaning against a tree, Her jaw was swollen and her whole face looked a little puffy. She walked towards them.

(A/N: Hope you all liked it; leave me a review, good or bad. –draws sword- I'll take of the bad reviews first hehehe.)


End file.
